clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Sensei
Sensei, or The Sensei (Japanese/Chinese 先生 - Teacher/Master) (formerly known as ?????? during the Dig Out The Dojo project) is a penguin prophet that first appeared digging out the Dojo when it got hit and damaged by lightning, claiming to have returned from "a long journey." He used to be seen at the Dojo Exterior, but now he can be found inside the Dojo, sitting on the cushion next to the variable-color pot. He wears the color Gray, which is not currently available to players. Sensei appears to be an old Penguin. He has a White Beard, thick white eyebrows, and a traditional Japanese straw hat. Sensei refers new ninjas or students as 'grasshoppers.' Sensei is Japanese, so in Japanese he is a foreigner, or as they say in Japanese "Gui Jin." Sensei is one of three foreign characters in Club Penguin, other two being Rockhopper (nationality unknown) and Herbert (from North Pole) Appearances On July 3rd to July 5th, 2009, Ninjas were able to meet Sensei at the Ninja Hideout, and teach them a new trick. The award for finding him is an autographed background. He was also appeared during Sensei's Scavenger Hunt, teaching ninjas about the upcoming event. He also visited the Fire Dojo and Ninja Hideout on Friday November 20th, 2009, and during the Water Dojo Scavenger Hunt in November 2010. He also visited during the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. He will appear at the Hollywood Party, training stunt penguins.He also appeared for Chinese new year 2013 if enough penguins dress up in the Purple Dragon Costume Card-Jitsu He was later revealed he would launch a card game for training known as "Card-Jitsu." His name was revealed to be "Sensei" the Japanese word for 'teacher," implying he is the ninja trainer. Apparently, he said that he came from the Club Penguin Wilderness to return, which means he has been to Club Penguin before. He presently is handing out Starter Packs in the Dojo to players training to become Ninjas. He also awards Penguins colored belts for their progress in Card-Jitsu. Once players get a black belt, Sensei can be challenged and if one wins, they become a true Ninja. Sensei will always win, unless you are a black belt. He also has all of the Card-Jitsu cards. Sensei and Rockhopper Rockhopper could be a possible relative of Sensei, seeing as they both are the only penguins to sport beards and bushy eyebrows. They both seem to have a knack for exploring and telling stories to penguins while visiting. Also, when asked about Sensei, Rockhopper replied "I have heard of the great Sensei, he be a great, good and the best Card-Jitsu master. I do remember him from me past though." and Rockhopper built the Migrator and Sensei built the Dojo But when first asked Rockhopper replied "Sensei? Who's Sensei?" For the entire month of November 2011 Sensei has taken Aunt Arctic's place in the "Ask Aunt Arctic" section of the Club Penguin Times. In issue number 317 a penguin asked if he knew Rockhopper and he replied "Ah, Rockhopper. Yes, the Captain and I have shared many a cup of tea. Many years ago, I began to teach Rockhopper Card-Jitsu. Yet, I found, pirates can be as unpredictable as the elements. The seas call to Rockhopper. He must listen." Meaning that for sure Rockhopper and Sensei knew each other personally, though he does not say anything about them being related. Sensei's Favorite Games *Chat-Jitsu: "I will name an element, and you have to answer with what beats it, as fast as you can!" (Sensei often tricks penguins, by naming random things like marshmallows) *Hit-a-Gong!: "I will name a creature, and you have to hit the gong with the named creature on it!" (Sensei often tricks penguins by naming creatures like seahorses) *I spy...: "I will name the color of something and you have to name it!" *Ninja Run: Sensei gets penguins to run left & right in the Ninja Hideout. *The Fire Game: While in the Fire Dojo, Sensei will shout "FIRE!" and Ninja must run to something with fire on it. *Sensei Says: Sensei shouts an element and you must run to the symbol of that element on the floor. (played in the Ninja Hideout.) *The Training Game: This is an unofficial name. Sensei shouts out a command, such as "NINJAS VANISH!" or "NINJAS CONCENTRATE!" It is similar to "Sensei Says." In the Club Penguin Animated Short Series One day, Sensei wanted to teach four penguins the importance of teamwork. He then pretended to fall asleep and sleepwalk around Club Penguin, getting himself into danger so the four ninjas could work as a team to save him. They had learned their lesson, and at the end of the episode, it was revealed that Sensei was fooling the ninjas. ("Never Wake a Sleeping Sensei") Haikus During his visits, the Sensei talked to penguins in haikus. Sensei's Card-Jitsu Card Haiku The simplest penguin Knows that every journey begins With a single step They should also know That if you speak in haiku You sound really wise. The Cookie Haiku Like the great cookie We must have honor and strength And chocolate chips How to write a haiku To write a haiku You just need to write three lines Of 5, 7, 5 The "Orange" Sky The sky is orange... As orange as orange... Or a tangerine The Black Puffle Like the black puffle Sometimes we don't like to smile But skateboard instead The Wisdom Haiku To find true wisdom You must train hard and focus And don't skip breakfast The Epic Awesome Haiku This is a Haiku An epic awesome Haiku This Haiku is done Scavenger Hunt Fires must be round Search all across the island Be very careful The Greatest Ninja The greatest ninja Never gives up a battle Or a cup of tea Wisdom It is quite easy To sound like you have wisdom When talking haiku Ninja Path Long is the journey With many wins and losses We must learn from both Glitch Haiku: Said by Cadence sometimes in the Dance Contest game This example text I have put it on 3 lines Not a good haiku Sensei's Knowledge of other Famous Penguins Sensei has 3 explanations about his knowledge of Rockhopper. It is unknown why he knows and doesn't know him: *Rockhopper: Rockhopper, you say? He is a most wondrous pirate, as well as wise. *Rockhopper: Rockhopper? I do not know this lad. Does he know me? *Rockhopper: Rockhopper. Silly penguin. Much to learn in the ways of ninja. *Rockhopper: Ah Rockhopper. He has a fine beard. Just like mine. He also speaks of Rockhopper in The Club Penguin Times: *Rockhopper: Greetings Hopper of Rocks. How do you keep your beard looking so bold? *Gary: Gary? Focused to explain the elements, perhaps he sometimes need to listen more than to his brain.* *Cadence:Cadence? Likes to party up. Sensei prefers silence* *Jet Pack Guy: Jet Pack Guy? Who is Jet Pack Guy? Sensei knows he carries a Jetpack* *Director: Director? Never heard of it before.* *PH: Puffles have wisdom. PH grows the wisdom of them. Good Job.* *Aunt Arctic: Aunt Arctic writes in the paper, doesn't she. Listen to her words. *Rookie: Rookie is not wise Couldn't follow the ninja way.* *Snow Villains: Snow is the final path. Sensei must go.* Key: * = Asked or Said during the Hollywood Party. Trivia *"Sensei" means "teacher" in Japanese. *His greetings are usually "Greetings, grasshoppers!" and "Hello & Good Day." *There was no Stamp given for meeting Sensei as of September 7th, 2010. It arrived on November 16th 2010. *Sensei trained Amy, the penguin who later became Gamma Gal, as proved in the real life book, Squidzoid vs Shadow Guy And Gamma Gal: Heroes Unite! This is also one of Sensei's major roles in a story. *Sensei has a unique Player Card which is a picture of him sitting down in a Fire Ninja outfit. He also has the Water Suit, or no other outfit. *According to Sensei's thoughts, he has a beta hat. *Unlike Gary the Gadget Guy, it seems that Sensei enjoys crowds. *Sensei only comes to one party a year, this might be because of his old age. *He might not go in the Dojo since when penguins roll their mouse over the Sensei (un-mascot, not a player), it looks like Sensei without his name sitting down, and penguins would get confused between the player Sensei and the Sensei sitting down on the mat. *Sensei was the only penguin to live in Club Penguin Island before penguins found it. This explains why he lives in the mountains. *Sensei built the Dojo. *According to swf. files, Sensei may have a special Haiku button on the keyboard, just like the button "J" stands for "jokes."http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/5/5e/Dance_Contest_swf_Glitch.jpg *According to the Penguin Times (issue 316), Sensei has a completed Amulet, with all the elements. *In November 2011, Sensei would answer all of your questions in Penguin Times. The 'Ask Aunt Arctic' was re-named to 'Ask Sensei.' *Sensei knows of Rockhopper. *Sensei is the 6th oldest mascot in Club Penguin, first appearing in November 2008. *Sensei always leaves a server by saying "SENSEI VANISH!" Unless a glitch occurs. *As revealed in the animated short "Never Wake a Sleeping Sensei," Sensei has a deep, Japanese-like voice. *Sensei trained Aunt Arctic in November 2011. *Sensei once called Rockhopper impatient. *Its strange that, if Sensei is old, he can do the head dance (shown on The Party Starts Now). *Sensei was the second mascot players were able to add as a buddy. *A lot of times Sensei closes his eyes but sometimes you can see it open such as in card jitsu. *It is believed that Sensei lived in the Grey Maintenance Shed before he built the Dojo. *While Sensei was digging the dojo up, he was dressed in a brown Japanese coat. *It is impossible to impersonate him, but it is possible to get pretty close. *Sensei can walk on walls. *Sensei has all the Card-Jitsu Cards, including some cards only for him. *Sensei usually comes to parties like Card Jitsu party, and in 2013 he will be coming to the Card Jitsu Snow opening. *One time during the Card-Jitsu Party 2011, He wore an amulet. *He is the first mascot to be in a Club Penguin Short. *If he throws a snowball in game, you can see his eyes! *His eyes are only visible twice, throwing a snowball and when shocked in Card-Jitsu. * Sensei's third quote, "Rockhopper. Silly penguin. Much to learn in the ways of ninja." Sensei thought the player was saying "Grasshopper". *In a Glitch in Card-Jitsu, Sensei will turn orange. *Sensei is the second oldest penguin in Club Penguin. Gariwald VIII is the oldest. *According to the 2011-2012 Yearbook, he is the most likely to win Sensei of the year. *He didn't come in any party during 2012,due to the Card-Jitsu Party being cancelled for Operation: Blackout. *He will come during Card-Jitsu Snow in 2013. *Several Card-Jitsu cards are named after him.The cards are called: Sensei, Sensei Fire, The Mystery of Sensei, Sensei - Master of Water, and Sensei Water Battle. *Strangely, Sensei will appear at the Hollywood Party, possibly because of the beta testing of Card-Jitsu Snow is at the same time as Hollywood Party. *He featured in the CP Magazine in Sensei's Style File, replacing Cadence's Catwalk. *He featured in the CP Magazine in 'Penguins Uncovered!' where it featured 5 things you didn't know about him: **He can summon fire, water and snow at his will. **He is probably the oldest penguin on CP. **He built the dojo with his own flippers. **He is the only grey penguin on the island. **He first appeared in 2008. **He also mentioned Card-Jitsu Snow, but said a lot is unknown, and he too doesn't know much. *He quoted "...explosions are most impressive" in the magazine. *He visited 2.11.2013 during the Chinese New Year Day. *He is the second oldest penguin in Club Penguin. *Sensei was online at Hollywood Party only for one day like Gary making many penguins sad, but this could be possibly because he will make a more longer appearence at the Card-Jitsu Snow opening making hope in penguins Gallery An in-game sprite Maybe Ninja.gif|Sensei digging in the snow wearing a unknown brown sensei ninja suit. Senseipillowlol|Sensei sitting on his green pillow in the Dojo. Fire Sensei 12324567.PNG|Sensei standing on his green pillow in the Fire Dojo. Water Sensei12342536457.PNG|Sensei standing on his green pillow in the Water Dojo. Sensei In-game.png|Sensei, Fire Sensei and Water Sensei. Shadow Sensei.png|What Shadow Sensei might look like in-game. Sensei's player card Dig Out The Dojo - Mystery Penguin.PNG|Sensei's first player card. Senseiplayercard.png|Sensei's player card. Fire_sensei_card.png|Sensei's Fire Ninja outfit. WaterNinjaSensei.PNG|Sensei's Water Ninja outfit. Sensei's background ZaSonamySensei.png|Sensei's background on a penguin's Player Card. ZaZMightSensei.png|Sensei's background pick up. Buddy list Character 9 88.png|Sensei on the buddy list Sensei while Offline.png|Sensei while Offline Sensei spotted Senseirealfire2.JPG|A clear picture of Sensei in his Fire Ninja suit. Realsensei.JPG|Proof of Sensei's existence. Sensei 1.jpg|Sensei in the Ninja Hideout. Sensei1.1.PNG|Sensei spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party. Sensei1.2.PNG|Sensei spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party. Sensei1.3.PNG|Sensei spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party. Sensei1.4.PNG|Sensei spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party. Screen shot 2011-11-28 at 5.30.55 PM.png|Sensei spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party. Screen shot 2011-11-28 at 5.12.14 PM.png|Sensei in his chair at the stadium. Screen shot 2011-11-28 at 5.12.03 PM.png|Sensei spotted at the stadium. Screen shot 2011-11-28 at 5.28.36 PM.png|Sensei when people started pouring into the cove. Screen shot 2011-11-28 at 5.28.01 PM.png|Sensei relaxing at the cove. He finds it peaceful. Screen shot 2011-11-28 at 8.57.29 PM.png|Sensei spotted at the Plaza during the Card Jitsu Party of 2011. Screen shot 2011-11-29 at 6.34.50 PM.png|Sensei spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. Senseiffdfdfd.png|Sensei spotted at the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. Screen shot 2011-11-30 at 4.50.09 PM.png|Sensei spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. Screen shot 2011-11-30 at 4.53.36 PM.png|SENSEI VANISH in Spanish. Screen shot 2011-11-30 at 5.16.03 PM.png|Sensei in his Fire Ninja outfit spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party. Screen shot 2011-12-01 at 5.24.07 PM.png|Water Sensei at the card jitsu party. Screen shot 2011-12-01 at 5.24.31 PM.png|Sensei in his fire suit at the card jitsu party. It seems as though his outfit changes depending on where he is. Screen shot 2011-12-01 at 5.27.52 PM.png|"SENSEI VANISH!" at the card jitsu party. Screen shot 2011-12-01 at 6.54.06 PM.png|Sensei spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. Screen shot 2011-12-03 at 5.56.47 PM.png|Sensei spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. 1joshuarulesMeetsSenseiDuringChineseNewYears2013Celebration.png|Sensei spotted at the Dojo Courtyard during a celebration of 2013's Chinese New Year. Paultropica6_meets_Sensei_(second_time).png|Sensei spotted in the Ninja Hideout during another celebration of 2013's Chinese New Year. Meeting Sensei!.png|Sensei Spotted During The Hollywood Party. Capture04.PNG|Sensei spotted at the Hollywood Party the French server Mousqueton. Senseifoundathollywoodpartyredcircle.jpg|'Sensei' at the Hollywood Party on server Alaska Sensei Playing Card-Jitsu sensei and rockhopper.PNG|The picture shows Sensei using a power card featuring Rockhopper. Sensei Shocked.jpg|Sensei shocked during a Card-Jitsu match. Senseinewcard.jpg|Sensei's Card-Jitsu Card. Senseicj.jpg|Sensei playing Card-Jitsu. Sensei card.GIF|Sensei using Sensei card. The Sensei PWNs Me.jpg|Sensei playing Thin Ice during a Card-Jitsu match. Surf Sensi.PNG|Sensei surfing in a Card Jitsu Game. Oreage sensei !!!!.png|Orange sensei glitch. I'm flying!.png|Sensei and a Ninja playing Card-Jitsu Artwork 94 lrg-1024.jpg|On a wallpaper. 120px-CPWIKISENSEIhgr.png|Sensei doing a Ninja pose. Sensei'scard.png|Sensei's Invitation to every single penguin. Sensei Breaks the Fourth Wall.png|Sensei refers to the real world in a Penguin Times interview. Sensei's Cookie.jpg|Sensei predicts your future... Rockhopper's coming! Sensei puffle.jpg|A White Puffle following Sensei. 119931 2 .jpg|Sensei in his Exclusive Snow Suit. Sensei's Full Amulet.jpg|Sensei with the completed Amulet. SenseiinFireCoat.png|Sensei in his real Fire Suit. 72_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Sensei in it. SensPizza.PNG|Sensei sleepwalking. Sensei in never wake a sleeping sensei.jpg|Sensei as he appears in the short "Never Wake a Sleeping Sensei." Sensei.png|Sensei drinking tea. Sensei with stick.png|Sensei with his Simple Walking Stick. SENSEI ????????.png|Sensei Formally Known As People Japan Card Jitsu.png|Sensei's Complete Amulet Cut-Out. Sun sensei Woah.PNG| looking off into the distance. Sensei with cards.png|Sensei with some Card-Jitsu cards Sensei with hot sauce fire.png|Sensei with a hot sauce Sensei with an egg.png|Sensei with an egg (and he hid some eggs during an Easter Scavenger Hunt in 2009). Sensei4.png|Sensei pose during a Card-Jitsu battle Sensei Toys SenseiPlushNew.jpg|Sensei as a plush toy. Sensei Mix 'n' Match.png|Sensei's first Mix 'n' Match figure. Plushtoy13.jpg|Fire Sensei plush toys. File:SenseiMixNMatch2.jpg|Sensei's 2nd Mix And Match figure. File:SenseiMixNMatch3.jpg|Sensei's 3rd Mix And Match figure. File:Club-penguin-sensei-toy.png|Sensei's toy with Golden Card Codes. Episodes NeverWakeaSleepingSensei4.png|Sensei in Never Wake a Sleeping Sensei. Sensei dancing.png|Sensei dancing in The Party Starts Now Other things Skinner.jpg|Comparison of Silver. Note the real Sensei's darker color. Gray penguin.png|Sensei's Player Card while loading. clip0006.gif|Sensei's beak animation. (Click to see Animation) Orange Sensei.PNG|A glitch in Card-Jitsu which makes Sensei Orange. See also *Famous Penguins *Card-Jitsu *Dojo *Ninja *Sensei Autographed Background *Element gems Sources and references Category:Sensei Category:Ninjas Category:Characters Category:Meetable Character Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Hollywood Party